


downward spiral towards falling

by captaincastello



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastello/pseuds/captaincastello
Summary: Everything is out of order. Have a baby first, move into a new home, then fall in love.





	downward spiral towards falling

**Author's Note:**

> (set somewhere within Season 5 because I bet there's a lot more BTS Nadalind T.T)

With Kelly securely tucked in his crib, and Adalind a respectable distance from him on the bed, Nick’s mind wanders.

It’s not like the possibility of them lying in the same bed together never crossed his mind – it did, but he did not allow himself to entertain it. To entertain it would mean he’s giving into this new life, this illusion of a peaceful domestic home. And yet when Adalind asked, it didn’t feel right to turn her down.

When she asked him again the second night, it was harder to say no. The following night, she didn’t have to ask anymore.

It’s nothing new now that Adalind relies on him for security – after all, as the co-parent, he’s the only person Adalind completely trusts with Kelly’s life.

What _is_ new that he is surprised about is himself – that he would feel even the slightest bit protective of not only Kelly, but of Adalind as well – and that feeling is unexpectedly becoming powerful inside him, growing more each day as they spend more time together as new parents. What surprises him is that immediate spark of electric satisfaction and rather pleasant disbelief when she asked him to share her bed, conflicting as it is with his preprogrammed instinct to always be suspicious of her.

Maybe hating her had been so natural, he had felt comfortable in his dislike of her. Maybe falling for her seems to be the most unusual, unexpected thing to ever happen, and that’s why it scares the shit out of him.

She makes him contradict himself, makes him feel scared not because of what she is, but because of what she’s making him feel.

A part of him wants to watch her back, her shoulders gently rising and falling as she breathes. Another part of him wants to be facing her as she sleeps, curious what her expression is ‘feeling safer with him’ in there with her. Part of him wonders if and when that respectable, cautious distance between them will disappear.

Nick pushes all of these thoughts away, deciding that it’s best to get some sleep. With everything that’s happened, he’s always thankful for peaceful nights like this. After all, there will be plenty of time to sort these thoughts and feelings out in the future.

 

 

 

 

“This may just be the best spaghetti bolognese I’ve ever had in my life,” Nick says as he licks the final scoop of pasta from his fork. It’s one of those rare nights he comes early from work and he can actually eat together with Adalind, a good change from just eating the food she left for him on the table.

Across from him, Adalind fidgets on her pasta with her fork, but she’s visibly smiling.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, I mean it,” Nick assures her. He remembers that short yet friendly exchange they had over at the kitchen counter in his old house. At the time, they’ve only just settled in from the hospital and from their old lives as enemies, and it might have been the first time they were ever alone together after Kelly was born. Nonetheless, it was a pleasant few minutes with a light atmosphere, and for once, Nick started believing that whatever it was they’d be having could work. That making a home with Adalind, no matter how weird it sounded at the time, could actually work.

Had the conversation not been interrupted by a phone call, Nick still wonders how it would have gone.

“You do make a mean Bolognese,” he says after a thoughtful pause.

Adalind finally looks up and meets his smile. She looks quite triumphant and proud of her dish, yet at the same time just modest and a bit bashful. “Told you.”

Nick finds himself sharing a quiet look with her, a look that lasts a little bit longer than intended until Adalind clears her throat.

“I can make some more, if you like,” she says, shrugging her shoulders. “I mean, not the same dish every day, of course, but I’ think I’d like to make this a little more like a home by maybe starting with the food.”

Nick thinks back on their mornings, when they’d always make coffee for the other if they woke up earlier. In what seems like another life, he wouldn’t have trusted any concoction of hers for fear of a curse or spell. Now, when his job and the baby allows it, they’d spend some time sharing coffee and stories with each other on the table. Maybe homes do start with the food shared together.

“I think I’d like that, too,” he replies, thinking what a change it would be to see Adalind with a cookbook in her hands instead of a spell book.

 

 

 

 

 “That’s something I haven’t been seeing much lately. I’m glad it’s back,” Rosalee says over a potion she’s brewing, making Nick look up from a cookbook he just casually fished out from a shelf in the spacious multi-purpose basement of the spice shop.

“What’s back?” He says, tucking the book under his arm as he makes his way over to the table where all of the work is happening.

“Your smile. A genuinely happy one,” Rosalee replies, the look on her face soft and thoughtful. Her eyes fall on the cookbook, and Nick suddenly feels unnecessarily embarrassed.

“Oh, this is uhm,” he stutters, finding himself tongue-tied as if he’s been caught. “I’ll just put it back.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Rosalee says, her eyes back on where she’s stirring the pot. “You can borrow it if you like. It’s going great with Adalind, isn’t it?”

“I… I guess it is,” Nick says. He’s known for quite a while that things are going even better than expected with Adalind, but actually hearing it from someone else just makes the truth ring louder, feel more powerful inside him. A bolt of elation strikes him to know that it’s not only all in his head because somehow, other people can see it too.

Much later, when Nick has left the shop and they’ve said their goodbyes, Monroe takes a moment to watch his friend’s receding figure walking away from the shop.

“You think he’s in love?” he asks, not out of disbelief, but more for affirmation of what he already thinks is happening.

“Months ago the thought would never have crossed my mind,” Rosalee confesses from behind the counter, where she goes to resume inventory work. “But seeing him now being back to the man we know, well, it doesn’t seem like a farfetched idea. In fact, I think it’s great.”

“I’m just glad things turned out for the better,” Monroe says as he finally turns his back from the window to give his wife a hand. “I mean, after all that’s happened with Juliette, it’ almost hard to believe he’d be able to fall I love again.”

“Then maybe we have Adalind to thank,” Rosalee says, placing a hand on Monroe’s over the countertop. She, too, has been worried for Nick, and with Monroe who has known Nick for far longer, she’s sure he’s been real worried as well. “I bet she made it easier for him to find love again.”

 

 

 

 

Everything is out of order. Have a baby first, move into a new home, then fall in love.

It’s not how Nick has ever imagined his life to turn out, but when he pulls the metal gate up to enter the “fome” and sees Adalind blowing raspberries into Kelly’s stomach on the dining table, he thinks he’s glad that life turned out the way it did to put him in this exact moment.

“Hey, you’re back,” she says, her face glowing and her eyes bright. “Look, Kelly, daddy’s back.”

Nick takes a moment to just stand there by the entrance and silently take in the lovely image before him of child and mother, the two people who, within the past few months, just became the most important ones for him to protect. The two people who came into his life without warning, and have made him inexplicably and unexpectedly feel like flying over rainbows.

Adalind’s Hexenbiest powers may have been suppressed, yet doubtlessly, she still has some sort of spell on him. And he’s sure it’s a spell he doesn’t want an antidote for.

It’s strange how normal it is to feel this kind of happy.

Even more strange how normal it is to fall in love with Adalind.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
